


astronomical dawn

by cyber_inkblot



Series: Kimi no Nawa AU [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Kimi no nawa AU, M/M, Ongniel Tag Revivification, Random Ongniel Drabble Challenge, i did it, thats right, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyber_inkblot/pseuds/cyber_inkblot
Summary: Of loved ones lost.(Written for Day 1 of the Random Ongniel Drabble Challenge - Ending)





	astronomical dawn

_      Daniel squeezes himself onto the subway, crammed between rumpled commuters and tipsy students to cheap to rent a cab and not wasted enough to simply pass out. Every single one of his muscles aches with the all-too familiar stress of overwork, and his hand in a brace. (Again, and what sort of idol will he be if he can't stop injuring his hand, he won't even be able to dance-) _

 

_      A commotion suddenly makes itself known. _

 

_      At first, he thinks it is only a drunkard making a commotion, until he sees the ripple in the crowd. Even pressed up against the opposite door of the subway as he is, as a person barges through the crowd, gracelessly, as if they have just been stunned, paying no attention to the shock of the people around them. A man, Daniel realises, as the figure draws nearer, likely a trainee like him, given the mask and ballcap that does almost nothing to hide the strange trainee’s almost supernatural good looks. That’s likely all he got casted for, daniel muses to himself absentmindedly, for the possible trainee seems to have no knowledge of how to move his own body well, over correcting himself as he abruptly draws to a complete stop before the jam-packed subway car, his gaze frantically scanning for- A lover? A friend? A family member?  _

 

_      Whoever it is, he clearly finds them if his look of relief is any indication, which quickly turns to one of unbridled panic as the bell signalling the trains departure sounds, causing the man to frantically speak: _

 

**_"Please, you must remember me- no matter what, don't forget! My name is-”_ **

 

_      The doors close, interrupting the man's desperate plea, his words only a parody behind closed glass as the car begins to slide away and pick up speed, soon leaving the strange trainee behind.  _

 

_      Odd _,_ Daniel thinks, what a strange person, because just for a moment, as the doors closed, their eyes had met, and Daniel thought the man had been talking to him- _

 

 

(a red string stretches)

* * *

 

_  -but that was impossible, they didn't know each other- _

 

* * *

 

 (and snaps)

 

_      And as the stops passed by and his new company dorm grew ever nearer, the apprehension for the future soon drowned out any thought of the strange man in Daniel's mind, leaving it only a recollection that was perhaps a hallucination from a fever dream, in those moments in inebriety when missed moments loom large in the mind- but only for a moment- and then it passed even from those, into oblivion. Daniel was a trainee, and so he only looked forwards, to that uncertain dream called debut. Looking back does nothing for trainees, Jisung told him, except make them stumble. And so Daniel fought towards his dream with every inch of his being, with every bit of life and passion and love he had. _


End file.
